1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container caps. More particularly, the present invention relates to sports bottle caps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various containers sold which have a cap with a pull up opening device such as soap, water bottles, fruit drink bottles and energy drink bottles. The prior art bottles are difficult to open and require considerable force to do so. Soap bottles in particular are difficult after the soap has collected on the outside of the container during use causing the container and the opening device to becone very slippery.
Numerous-innovations for ergodynamic bottle tops have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,644, titled Opener for Removing a Container Cap, invented by Raoul Paul-Alexandre and Anthony Cifelli, an opener device can remove a container cap with a discrete, rigid tab mounted in a notch formed in a handle. The notch is formed in a first end of the handle and extends transversely across the handle for engaging the container cap. The tab is mounted at one of a pair of banks bordering the notch. The tab extends partially into the notch for engaging the container cap. The handle can have a centrally located transverse bore adapted to hold a corkscrew coaxially. For a hollow handle, the corkscrew can be stored inside the handle.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a standalone opener device which is separate from the cap and functions with a general range of container caps. The patented invention includes a corkscrew which stores in a hollow handle. The present invention is a bottle cap which has features making opening the nozzle easier. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,729, titled Bottle and Jar Cap Opener, invented by Dwight C. Brown, a device is described for removing caps from bottles, jars, etc. The device includes a pair of handles with a pivot therebetween and a gripping band connected to the handles for tightly gripping the cap to be removed. The handles include gripping portions to tightly grip the cap in combination with the gripping band. The device may be provided with an adjustable length gripping band in combination with a band locking retainer to accommodate various size caps.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a standalone opener device which is separate from the cap and functions with a general range of screw on container caps. The present invention is a bottle cap which has features making opening the nozzle easier. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,917, titled Jar and Bottle Cap Opener, invented by Beryl Gee, a jar and bottle cap opener is described having a pair of interchangeably sized gripping jaws slid into engagement along a handle with opposite surfaces of a jar or bottle cap and locked into firm gripping engagement therewith. The handle is then rotated to twist off the cap.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a standalone opener device which is separate from the cap and functions with a general range of screw on container caps. The present invention is a cap having an attachment means functioning to easily remove the cap of a bottle. The cap includes a pull up nozzle functioning in a closed position to prevent fluid from flowing from the bottle when inverted. An opening aid is securely attached to the pull up nozzle. The opening aid has a pair of finger grips functioning to provide a gripping point for a user""s fingers. The cap further includes a hollow pipe having a lower end and an upper end, securely attached at the lower end to the pull up nozzle and open at the upper end. The hollow pipe functions to direct fluid from the pull up nozzle beyond the finger grips to the user.
Numerous innovations for an ergodynamic bottle top have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The present invention is a cap having an attachment means functioning to easily remove the cap of a bottle. The cap includes a pull up nozzle functioning in a closed position to prevent fluid from flowing from the bottle when inverted. When the bottle is inverted and the pull up nozzle is in an open position, fluid can freely flow out of the bottle. An opening aid is securely attached to the pull up nozzle. The opening aid has a pair of finger grips functioning to provide a gripping point for a user""s fingers. The cap further includes a hollow pipe having a lower end and an upper end, securely attached at the lower end to the pull up nozzle and open at the upper end. The hollow pipe functions to direct fluid from the pull up nozzle beyond the finger grips to the user.
The types of problems encountered in the prior art are opening the cap of a container when the cap is slippery, the users has sore teeth, weak jaw muscles, arthritis, sore hands, or a weak grip.
In the prior art, unsucessful attempts to solve this problem were attempted by namely a mushroomed shaped opening device. However, the problem was solved by the present invention because a plurality of opening aids are provided on the opening device permitting a more secure grip.
Innovations within the prior art are rapidly being exploited as drink containers are manufactured with the pull opening caps and the population ages resulting in more people having difficulty opening the container tops because of the effects of sore teeth, weak jaw muscles, arthritis, sore hands, or a weak grip.
The present invention went contrary to the teaching of the art by providing a handle which is attached to the opening device.
The present invention solved a long felt need for an improvement to the mechanics of opening a sports bottle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a push button bottle top having a push button bottle top post and a push button bottle top doughnut.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a handle which attached to the push button bottle top post.
In keeping with these objects, and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a left handle having a left handle side concave functioning to provide a grip for a user""s hand.
Another feature of the present invention is that a left handle connector joins a left handle side concave to a center handle functioning to provide a strong joint.
Yet another feature of the present invention is that right handle is positioned opposite the left handle providing a symmetrical grip for the user.
Still another feature of the present invention is that a center handle opening extends the opening outwardly functioning to position the opening proximal to the user.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawings.
10xe2x80x94ergodynamic bottle top (10)
12xe2x80x94handle (12)
12Lxe2x80x94left handle (12L)
12LAxe2x80x94left handle side concave (12LA)
12LBxe2x80x94left handle connector (12LB)
12LCxe2x80x94left handle bottom concave (12LC)
12Rxe2x80x94right handle (12R)
12RAxe2x80x94right handle side concave (12RA)
12RBxe2x80x94right handle connector (12RB)
12RCxe2x80x94right handle bottom concave (12RC)
12Cxe2x80x94center handle (12C)
12CAxe2x80x94center handle opening (12CA)
14xe2x80x94push button bottle top (14)
14Axe2x80x94push button bottle top post (14A)
14Bxe2x80x94push button bottle top doughnut (14B)